A Requiem For You
by Daylite
Summary: In a world where chaos, magic and gunfires are so common that no one would believe there's the word called 'peace', Tsuna struggles with the downfall, his powers and the love of his life. As he enlists for army and lose contact with his beloved bodyguard, he meets people that would have bound to change his life and his sanity forever. All27. Rated M for ALL sorts of reasons.


**A Requiem For You**

* * *

**A/N: **I wouldn't write an A/N here, but I just have to say a few words before you start reading this. I wrote this 1/2 a year back, and although the summary might suck, but I promise you, this story would be GOOD. Or at least I feel very good about writing this story. It keeps me engaged in writing this.

That's all I wanted to say for now.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It wasn't the first time he ventured out like this, wearing this. It's just so that his father doesn't catch him. He repeatedly told himself that no one, no one would see him. Besides, that was his secret rendezvous outlet with himself. Not a soul in town knew that place, so why, in the first place, was he extra cautious today?

The air was dam today, and it felt like if you touched any other cool surface drops of water would condense on his skin. Barefooted, he trotted across the pavement, careful not to trip. The key swung across his neck and glinted against the moonlight. He had a really bad feeling about this as he watch the rim of the key absorbing the essence of the moonlight. Clutching on to his key tightly, he murmured a prayer.

He could hear footsteps behind, but he wasn't sure if he was hearing it correctly. It could be due to him being too aware of the surroundings. Convincing himself it was just a mouse deer or a goat, he proceeded ahead. The grass rustled, causing him to almost squeak.

He was quivering and breaking out into cold sweat now-it wasn't even cold today-it was summer, and at 37 degree Celsius at the night, he told himself that it was probably just normal sweat. His sleeping attire clung close to him as sweat trickled down his temple. The singlet and shorts he wore seemed to be too skimpy to him suddenly, despite the hot weather.

He stopped, and turned to make sure that no one was following him. Gulping, he took one last glance before turning back and paced up. Regretting that he desired to go to the field tonight, he wiped off his sweat with the back of his hand.

The road to the field seemed to be short whenever he was here at the noon, but now it seemed that it almost took forever to get there. Finally, he told himself, the last part of the trail-the familiar bamboo forest that appeared to be shrouded thick in mist now-till the field. The bamboo shoots that once gave him a sense of belonging scared him now.

His heightened senses because of fear told him that someone is stalking him, and he wasn't sure who or what was their purpose.

He turned around again, this time, spotting a tall shadow casted by the moonlight. That caused him to act immediately. He ran into the bamboo forest, unsure of what else to do. It felt like because of confusion, he had been running around in circles in the once familiar forest. The sound of his stalker's footsteps were getting louder.

The throbbing sensation in his head-that kept telling him to run and hide persisted, until he glanced up in shock at the snapped bamboo shoot right beside him. A man with pointed edgy hair popped his head through the shoots. He appeared to be in his 30 plus, wearing black tight jumpsuit and carrying an umbrella.

Tsuna raised his brows at his attire, but took a step back when he emerged out, the pointy edge of the parasol pointed at Tsuna's neck. Panting, he wiped off his sweat on his face with his palm.

"I-…I am Levi, and I have been your secret admirer for 2 years since I met you at grocery store. You helped me pick up my items when I dropped them…when nobody did-d. Do you remember me?" He confessed in panty breaths.

Tsuna tried his very best to recall the incident, but failed to do so. A gentle breeze blew by, calming his racing heart down. Knowing that he shouldn't agitate this man further, he tried to appease him.

"U-uh, well, I think I remember you." He lied, knowing very well that he wasn't the most fluent liar.

His toes fidgeted under the pressure of knowing that he might risk getting murdered anytime. Levi's eyes watered, and muttered an inaudible gasp.

"…R-Really? You remember me? ...I love you!... Marry me, Tsunayoshi Sawada!" He proposed, though he wasn't quite on the knee and still had his parasol by Tsuna's neck. Tsuna swallowed, forcing a smile. He wasn't even sure how that weird looking man has his name.

"Well, i-if you could, put this dangerous parasol down first?" He questioned, forcing a fake plastic smile to his face, as a result feeling sick in the stomach. To him, being over friendly with a stranger is not his style, besides, even if he did help him, it was out of pure kindness, nothing else. He felt the bamboo stem bent as he put his body weight on it.

The Levi guy was driving him to the corner, but he didn't rebuke. The only thing he hoped was that the man in the tight jumpsuit wouldn't jump on him. The man lowered his parasol a little, and dropped his guard. It was evident that he was afraid the brunette would escape from him. He could feel the enemy leering at him, checking his figure out.

As embarrassing as it was, he blamed himself for wearing his sleep attire out. The shorts clung to his legs tightly. He felt a slight blush, but he told himself he wasn't going to blush because of this.

The Levi guy was inching closer and closer, and soon Tsuna could feel his breath and smell his cheap cologne as he came to face with him. Feebly grasping the bamboo shoots behind him, he tried to escape from Levi. He could see that bulge in his pants. Disgusted, Tsuna tried to advise him.

Levi pounced himself onto Tsuna, ignoring what he had said previously, and continued to kiss his neck. Tsuna winced in exasperation and frustration for not being able to pull him away when his life is on the line, unsure of what to do.

When Levi's hands found his way to Tsuna's body, Tsuna pushed him away in reflex, causing Levi to almost impale him in the throat. Tsuna jerked his body up in shock, giving Levi the wrong idea.

Tsuna would never have thought that under the comfort of the bamboo forest that kept in safe from time and again would be his demise. That was when a shot proved him wrong.

The bullet pierced the enemy's head. It landed on the clasps of the bamboo shoots just a little left to Tsuna's face. Levi collapsed on the floor, and blood and saliva immediately leaked out his mouth. Tsuna shook him, but his soulless eyes stayed open, like diluted windows drawing you to the gates of hell.

It was the first for Tsuna, experiencing a rape assault, a proposal and a person lying dead in front of him. Tsuna almost shrieked, but prevented himself from doing so. He had to find the culprit of the rapist, even though that person saved him. The first signs of lights lit by the bulbs of fireflies were visible, like yellow lights showing the dead the way home.

It was this exact purpose that he had come to the field tonight. Clasping his key-necklace, he darted his eyes around. Finally he made himself to the spider lily field by the lake, where thousands of fireflies gather for the summer.

Pulling the rapist's body towards the lake, he at least had to give him a proper burial. As he took a closer glimpse at Levi's face, he remembered that he was a disowned son, hanging around in the town looking for scrapes, having no one to fend for. Although he wasn't sure why Levi would fall for him, he closed Levi's eyelids.

Gently, he sang a requiem under the starless dark cloudless sky, praying that may the assailant rest in peace and be forgiven for the deeds that he had committed. The spider lilies appear orange under the yellow light, lid by the fireflies. As he finished the song, he was aware of another person's presence. The brunette felt a dangerous aura lingering around, but could not tell who.

"Who…who's there?" Tsuna whispered, looking around frantically.

"You odd to thank me as your lifesaver." The deep voice said unfeelingly.

Tsuna turned to his back but saw no one, so he turned back to the front, facing Levi's body. He saw the man squatting beside the corpse, observing his work of art. Tsuna squeaked, but covered his mouth quickly.

"I'll clean this trash for you."

The man, dressed in neatly ironed orange dress shirt and tie, with jacket, pants fedora and all, stared at the corpse with emotionless black orbs. If you stare long enough into his eyes, you might be swallowed up by the mesmerizing man. With that being said, he dragged the body of Levi, and just as he was to dump the body in the lake, Tsuna stopped him.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?! You can't dump him in the river!" Tsuna retorted pulling the stranger's waist. The stranger was oddly warm, with his scent of his expensive cologne …and alluring musk? Something that Tsuna could not identify. The light rumble in the stranger's body caused Tsuna to shake along with him.

"Don't be stupid," he chided, "Why can't I?"

"…Firstly… it'd harm the fireflies who make a home out of the lake… I only get to see them once a year… secondly; we ought to give Levi-san a proper burial. It's called respecting the dead." Tsuna claimed, when he got a smack on the head by the stranger.

He snorted, pulling Tsuna's hands off and dropped his hands back to Tsuna.

"He doesn't give you the respect to bury him, brat. I don't care about the fireflies too." The blacked hair man grunted in annoyance. Tsuna went back to grip his waist again, to which the man managed to dodge. He scoffed, drawing his gun out.

"You're hindering my job." He cocked his gun, threatening Tsuna. Tsuna determinedly stood in his way, trying to drag Levi's body away from the man.

"Aren't you the least intimidated of me, or even death?" The fedora man's interest was piqued.

Tsuna nodded his head cautiously, and proceeded to drag Levi.

The man raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. The wind gently blew, and for a moment, none of them moved or spoke, enjoying the scenery of the fireflies lighting up the spider lilies under the warm cloudless night. The stranger took a look at the boy and the corpse.

"I'll leave the disposition of the corpse to you." He took a long gaze at the boy, before he squatted down by the boy, picking up his key that hung across his neck. The key reflected the full moon's light, and it shone on the stranger's eyes. Tsuna blushed at the closeness; the stranger was just inches away from his face.

"What can I take as payment for my services?" The man whispered, his deep voice inveigling and sensual.

Tsuna's eyes darted around, unsure of what to answer. He didn't even request for the services of the stranger. By then, he was sure that the stranger was some sort of hitmen, hired to kill Levi for some reason. Recently, there were cases of death in his town, but no one was sure of why, even the authorities were confused and misled of what was occurring. He gulped, hoping that someday it'd not be him, dying by the gun of this beautiful stranger.

"S-Services?" Tsuna echoed, glaring at the body of Levi.

He was sure by then that he had nothing to give him, nothing at all. He didn't have any money right now, nor had he had anything that was worth a value. The silver key was caught in the moonlight again, as if beckoning him to use it.

"… I'll be taking this key then, brat."

The stranger was unsure of why he wanted the key so much, but he was sure it had to be something of importance to the young boy. As he wanted to see the young boy again, he decided to take a chance.

Tsuna contemplated at giving the key to the stranger. He had nothing but bad luck with the key, so if the key was given to the stranger, would he be free of the streak of bad luck he had been having? However, if so, he'd be losing the only thing his mother entrusted to him, and he didn't want to let his deceased mother down.

"… I can't do that." Tsuna frowned.

The stranger snatched the key from him, and without much effort, broke the key into two. Tsuna let out a shriek when the key was broken. It was like something in him had _broken_.

The man threw the snapped end of the key to Tsuna, which Tsuna almost dropped it while trying to catch it.

"What's your name, brat?"

"…It's Tsuna." He answered reluctantly after seeing his precious key snap into two.

"Dame-Tsuna, the next time I see you, I'll return you the key." The stranger promised, his voice left dangling and lingering in the wind.

A moment passed and the stranger was staring with him with his black obsidian orbs, placing his gun into his jacket, the next moment he was gone with the wind, the scent of him still present in the field. He vanished along with the wind, swiftly. Tsuna had a clear look of his face before he was gone. He was a handsome man, he had to admit.

Even if Tsuna wanted to ask the stranger's name before he was gone, it was impossible. The stranger had known his nickname. He wasn't sure how.

But he was sure, he was going to see the stranger again, in this field.

The fireflies surrounded Levi's body. Tsuna stared at his lifeless eyes, and felt an overwhelming sadness surging through him. It reminded him of the death of his mother, the way his inanimate irises were.

He gripped tightly at his broken key, recalling the stranger's lustful gaze, all over his body. Biting his lips, he prayed that he'd meet the stranger again.

He repeated over and over again it was for the key, for the key, and nothing else.

* * *

**E/N: **uH. So i killed Levi. So you know what to expect. Character deaths. BUT I can promise you this would be good, and it wouldn't be an R27, Because as stated, it's All27.

So I have 3 ongoing KHR stories. I might update slowly, but give me some time and credit.

Reviews if you will please, because it please the depressed. Sorta. I think I might need a beta-er for some of my stories. Contact me if interested.

And this chap, prologue is dedicated to **_Chibi Sasori_**, thank you for your lovely fan art. I will post a link of it at my profile.  
Arrivederci.


End file.
